The present invention relates to a coffee-making container by which a user can conveniently make coffee. The coffee-making container is applicable to different sizes of coffee cups.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional coffee-maker including a cup body 8. The bottom of the cup body 8 is formed with multiple perforations (not shown). A filter paper 81 can be placed in the cup body 8 and coffee powder 82 can be placed on the filter paper 81. The bottom of the cup body 8 has a base seat 83. In use, the base seat 83 is placed on a coffee cup 84. Then boiling water is slowly circularly filled from a jug into the cup body 8 to flush the coffee powder 82. After flushing the coffee powder 82, the boiling water slowly filters through the filter paper 81 and flows into the coffee cup 84 under the cup body 8. The above procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming and is inconvenient to a user. Moreover, after used, the filter paper 81 is discarded. This is not economic and fails to meet the requirement of environmental protection.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional tea-maker including an outer cup 9 and an inner cup 91 placed in the outer cup 9. The bottom of the inner cup 91 is disposed with a filter mesh 92 and a draining hole 93 which is opened and closed under control of a steel ball 94. The steel ball 94 is connected with a link 95 controlled by a press lever 96 for controlling descending/ascending of the steel ball 94 and thus controlling the opening/closing of the draining hole 93.
In the case that coffee powder is placed into the inner cup 91 of the tea-maker for making coffee, the boiling water can be directly poured into the inner cup 91 to soak the coffee powder rather than slowly filled into the inner cup 91 as the conventional coffee-maker. However, the filter mesh 92 is positioned on the bottom of the inner cup 91 and after soaked, the smaller coffee particles will fall onto the bottom to block the filter mesh 92. As a result, the coffee will filter through the filter mesh 92 at a very slow speed and the coffee powder will be soaked in the water for a too long time. Therefore, the coffee will taste bitter and astringent. Furthermore, the user needs to continuously press the press lever 96 for making the coffee continuously flow into the outer cup 9. This is inconvenient to the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a coffee-making container in which the mesh rack for filtering the coffee residue has an upward extending upright section which enlarges the filtering area of the coffee. Therefore, the mesh rack is prevented from being blocked by the coffee residue. A switch member is pivotally connected with the pivot sections of the handle and the cap. When the switch member is depressed, the switch member is engaged with and located by the leaf spring, whereby the press rod of the controlling mechanism is pressed down to keep the draining hole open. Therefore, the coffee can be quickly made and flow out.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above coffee-making container in which the bottom of the main body is pivotally disposed with multiple support legs which can be outward pivotally rotated to enlarge the supporting range for application to different sizes of coffee cups.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above coffee-making container in which when the cap is turned open, the switch member is driven to turn upward. At this time, the steel ball of the controlling mechanism will fall down due to its own weight to block the draining hole.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: